


Like A Hurricane

by kuroinekokun



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Graves is a carwash gravure model, Graves is a police captain, Graves isn't as subtle as he wants to be, M/M, Minions plotting, Modern AU, Newt is a vet, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroinekokun/pseuds/kuroinekokun
Summary: The whole precinct knew that their captain has always been in love with a certain British vet ever since he had brought his cat in for a check-up. What they didn’t expect was the lengths he would go to just to impress the redhead, especially at a charity car wash that may have been prompted by his boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelliskip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/gifts).



> Here I am, listening to 80s rock when Rock You Like A Hurricane inspired a car wash scene from me. That and Pour Some Sugar on Me. This is a modern AU by the way.

-  
Percival Graves wanted to sulk at a corner throughout the duration of the event he was not only forced to organize, he had to assist, as in do some manual labour that he wasn’t planning on doing for his own self but for other people. Then again, it could be his own fault that it happened. If he hadn’t needed to bring his cat to the vet because Priscilla wasn’t eating, he wouldn’t have met their new veterinarian who was not only very excited about his job but was all too adorable when he was checking Pris. Of course, he had to chat up said vet and he ended up accidentally bringing a pamphlet about an animal shelter the cute redhead was volunteering at as well where Percival was seen volunteering at some point when the vet was around and it became a talking point (i.e. gossip) around the bullpen. He would deny it, of course. But the minions knew otherwise. Their hard assed captain was smitten by one Dr Newton Scamander.

Everything went to shit when his commanding officer had showed up and called for a meeting with his detectives. Picquery was talking about boosting the image of the precinct as well as promoting good public relations when one of his minions had piped up if they did some fundraiser for a charity, _maybe for an animal shelter?_

Graves shot a glare at Abernathy but kept mum. He had to be at his best behaviour with his boss in front of him, after all, but enjoyed it when Abernathy shrunk into his seat, just the same. It was also a fact that Seraphina Picquery was his closest friend and would tease him mercilessly if she knew about the vet.  


But before he could derail the suggestion, Picquery loved the idea and encouraged the minions for more and not even the Graves Glare of Doom could stop them. There were shouts of different ideas and they all settled for Queenie’s: A car wash where the proceeds would go to the animal shelter. And of course, he had to organize it. He only found personal glee when he told them they all had to help. 

So here they were one weekend, washing cars for a good cause. He was lucky that his team was nothing but efficient. Credence, the resident IT whiz at the precinct, had already made e-flyers and spread the news once they got approval to organize the event for the shelter. He left Queenie to take inventory and ask around if anyone could bring their own things, trying to cut down costs on buying new equipment. He also knew that most people could not say no to his secretary but that was another thing. She even got the baker across the street to volunteer. Jacob was setting up a cupcake stand at the end of the carwash. Some of the detectives offered to provide some sort of beverage stand and Graves approved, even though he knew they just wanted to get out of the whole car wash part of the deal. They even got the local hot dog stand to volunteer his services and Graves wasn’t sure how but someone said Tina might have said something since she was his number one customer, much to the chagrin of her younger sister. 

So now, everyone was hard at work and there was a formidable queue around the once empty open parking lot behind the precinct. Credence had hooked the sound system so they were all working to the tunes of whatever that was on Credence’s iPod. They were working almost routinely when Seraphina popped up with her own bucket and rags, ready to help, which prompted Graves to give his minions a break and help wash. Tina was helping Picquery when Queenie tapped her shoulder, pointing a certain car that had joined the queue. Curious, Seraphina looked as well before recognizing the owner of the car. 

“Isn’t that Dr Scamander?” she asked the girls who were grinning excitedly before nodding. She looked at the girls, then at Graves, then at the car where almost every one of Graves’s minions were pointing out before everything clicked. She had no doubt this is the reason they insisted on helping out that particular animal shelter. Seraphina smirked before turning to the minions. She had an idea. 

“Goldstein, get Credence to hook up Kowalski’s phone to the sound system. Tell him to play _that song_. He’ll know what I mean,” she ordered before turning to Tina, “I need you to grab the hose and at my signal, spray your captain.” 

“What? No! He’ll kill me,” she said, panicking slightly. 

“After this, he’ll thank you,” Seraphina assured, patting her on the shoulder. Tina sighed before setting to do the deed. She only hoped Picquery would stand by her when Graves threaten to fire her. His captain was blissfully unaware, talking to a lady before pointing her to the direction where she should drop her donation when water splashed him on the back as soon as the car pulled away. What had gotten him to turn around was lost to him as the jet of water sprayed across his chest, drenching him from head to toe. Graves had murder in his eyes and water dripping in his hair but Tina could only smile sheepishly as she shut the hose off. 

“Sorry captain! Lost control of it!” 

“I can see that,” he muttered, cursing internally because he can’t outright spew expletives when the general public is around them but Tina knew he was shouting them at her in his head. He turned away, walking to the next car, pulling off his soaked shirt, when the first guitar chords played over the speakers. It was at this moment, everyone stared as ‘Rock you like a Hurricane’ ripped through the parking lot as Graves slung the wet shirt over his shoulder, slapping it hard as water droplets flew out from it. His steps seem to meet with the beat of the song as he walked towards Newt’s car, still oblivious. Almost too perfectly, Graves shook the water out of his hair when the guitar riffed before he sleeked it back. Tina swore that at that moment, Graves was moving in slow motion.

And then, Graves finally looked up. Newt waved at him, a tint of rose across his face that no one could tell was from the sun or the almost illegal display of their captain’s shirtless torso, six pack and boxers peeking out of his shorts. It seemed that the song had some effect on Graves as a change went through his body. Gone was their strict, stiff captain and was replaced by the soul of a minx, they were sure of it. Graves sauntered towards the car, a feral smirk on his face, before leaning on the side of the car back arched as he placed his arm on the roof of the car. They were making small talk but the veterinarian was trying his best to look away from the well-shaped side pectorals of one Captain Percival Graves and keep eye contact.

Tina was nearly startled when Seraphina clapped her on the shoulder, her smirk still on her face. Queenie, Jacob and Credence had gathered at her sides, watching as the captain started sponging the windows and Newt had abandoned glancing to downright staring as Graves worked; his blush reddening further. 

“That car is going to be the cleanest one in the lot,” Jacob pointed out. 

“Yes, I’m sure Percival will get every nook and cranny,” Seraphina remarked, earning hushed laughter from the group. 

At that moment, Newt pointed at Graves’s abdomen and everyone knows that it was too perfect to be accidental to have a stain streaked across his stomach. The captain grabbed a rag and, _Mercy Lewis, is he wringing the water out?!_ There was a collective gulp across the lot as they watched their captain wipe himself down his the cloth, all the while, keeping eye contact with the poor, poor vet. Oh, rock him like a hurricane indeed.

The song faded out and Scorpions gave way to Def Leppard and the minions half expected their boss to climb on the hood of the car. They settled for Graves continuing working on the car like he’s the model for the Hot Captains Calendar spread where he’s on it every month. They also had enough pictures of his ass to last a lifetime with the amount of bending down and arching he had been doing. Graves grabbed the hose and at that point they knew he was milking it as he grabbed it the wrong way, losing a bit control as the hose soaked him again. He laughed before raking his hair out slowly as the water droplets leave shiny trails down his toned body. 

_‘I’m hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah.’_ Never had a line described Percival Graves flawlessly at this moment and if the vet didn’t know that, he knew it now. 

Alas, the hose down was their last moments of car wash gravure model Percival as their captain pointed to Newt where he could make his contribution. Before their boss would notice they had been watching him, they quickly got about to being busy. When Graves finally looked up, Seraphina was the only one standing there with a knowing look on her face. Graves chose to ignore her and walked away. 

Meanwhile, the Goldstein sisters had raced to the donations queue and shoved the detective that had been collecting donations aside before Newt’s car came up to them. They both flashed friendly smiles before greeting him almost in unison.

“Hello,” Newt replied, face completely red now as he dropped his donation into one of the cans. “Um, I haven’t had the chance to thank all of you for doing this for the shelter.” 

“Oh, honey, you should really thank the captain,” Queenie said, “He inspired us since he always takes the time to volunteer to help.” 

“I see.” The vet mused before digging out his card and scribbling his personal number on the back of it. “Can you hand this to him? Tell him I’d love to have dinner with him as thanks.” At that, Queenie’s smile broke into a grin as she plucked the card from his hands. 

“Sure thing, honey!” 

As the car pulled away, Tina looked at her sister who was on his phone already making reservations for their captain and clearing his evening on that day. She was his secretary, after all. Maybe Picquery was right, Graves will thank her for the hose incident. Maybe. One day.

-  
End  
-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it. And well, I hope I did some justice to gravure model Percival Graves.


End file.
